Wishful Thinking
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when a normal girl finds herself in the shoes of a WWE CEO?


Wishful Thinking By: Nicole  
  
Hey Everyone, This was a story I had wrote awhile back and I have finally started working on it again. I changed somethings and I hope to have this story finished ASAP. Please read and Review like always Thanks so much Nikki )

I never remember a day worse then today. I got on my bus but barely. I almost missed it by maybe 30 seconds. I got on my bus and was thankful to see my headphones. I had never been so happy to see them in my life. The night before had been a long night, a night filled with tossing and turning. I haven't slept for nights but last night was the worse. Why you may ask?

Well it all started two weeks ago. I remember it clearly, it was a Tuesday. I noticed that both my parents were home because their cars were there. I found that odd since it was only 3:30 and they are both not home until at least five. Although I just shook my head and continue in the house. The moment I walked in I knew something was wrong. Both my parents had such sad faces and I didn't know why. I thought maybe a family member had died or something I had no idea. My mom was the first to speak. "Honey, why don't you sit down , me and your father have to tell you something". I nodded and sat down on the couch. "What's up, mom?" "Well you see... umm...". "what?" "Me and your father are not going to be together anymore".  
  
I sat there stunned, did I hear right? "What do you mean?" No mom you can't. "It's really for the best". "oh, you know no matter what we will still love you very much". "No, you can't get a divorce, come on you two can work this out". "No Zoe, we can't, we are not happy together anymore". "We don't think it's right for you to hear us fighting all the time". "Oh mom you two don't even fight that much". "Yes we do honey, I'm sorry". I flashed back into reality hearing my CD player playing my favorite song. I had heard this song so many times. Times when I had felt so unhappy, this song really helped me. I looked at the player and said Epiphany by Staind. I continued to look out the window. Just wishing this day would end. It hadn't even started and I already wanted the day over. I arrived at school looked at a few people and said a few hello's. I then walked away heading to my locker. I knew that in the last few weeks I had probably shut a lot of my friends out. I was so unhappy and couldn't bother socializing.  
  
My life was going to change so much. Things would never be the same and I knew that. My friends probably hated me right about now because I had not told them what was wrong. I guess they must think I went over the deep end or something. I just didn't want to talk about it at all. I continued to get the last of my books and shut my locker. Just another day in paradise, I kept thinking.  
  
I had to tell somebody what was wrong but how? They would probably think I was acting babyish or something. I thought maybe a walk would help. There was no way I could really go for a walk now. I would have to wait till afterschool. This walk will help, right, it has too. Or maybe I could go to the mall afterschool that always helps. Plus I would be walking and shopping. I knew I could get a ride it was just if my parents would let me go.  
  
Ring Oh great it's 7:40 already I quicken my pace and headed to my Math class. Ring There goes the 7:43 bell I thought as I entered the classroom. I sat for a few minutes and looked around and heard the finally ring. The class was going to start finally. I slowly watch the clock move, it was moving slowly but surely. I just couldn't wait till at least first period was over. Ring Finally first period was over. Well 1 down 7 periods to go. Well lunch slowly and I mean slowly came but I wasn't hungry so what was the point of going to lunch. I hadn't really eaten much in the last two weeks. My friends saw me and waved for me to come over. "Hi Zoe, how are you?" "Okay I guess, just want the day to end it's going by so slow". My other friend looked at me "Oh come on this day is going by fast, what's wrong with you?" "Nothing I'm just tired". "Come on Zoe you have been saying that for weeks now, what is really wrong?" "Look I don't want to tell anyone, I'm fine, okay?" "Look your not fine, your never happy anymore". "I don't want to tell anyone it's actually really stupid" . "Look we will tell you if it's stupid". "Zoe, if it was so stupid you wouldn't be so upset". I nodded and decided to just tell them.  
  
"Well you see about two weeks ago I came home, like every other day". Well I walked up to my house and saw both my parent's cars there. I found this odd since it was only 3:30 and they are normally not home till at least 5. I just shook my head and continued in the house. When I walked in and my parents looked so unhappy and I wondered why of course. I actually thought maybe one of my family members died that's how unhappy they looked. But no it was not like that, they say things are never what they seem. My mom told me to sit down because she had to tell me something. I sat down and she began to talk.  
  
She told me that her and my father were getting a divorce. I couldn't believe it. I mean my parents getting a divorce. I asked my mom "can't you two work it out?" My mom shook he head and said no. She claimed they were no longer happy together. I was still stunned. This can't be happening I thought. I kept thinking about how much my life was going to change. I saw such sympathy in my friends eyes. This was one of the reasons why I didn't want to tell them. I didn't want anyone's pity. It was bad enough I was pitying myself. I really didn't need anymore. "That's so terrible, Zoe, are you going to have to move?" "I'm not sure Taylor, who knows?". "Well lets hope not". "Yeah lets not I don't want to leave here, Grace". I felt a handing tapping me on the arm and I turned around to see my boyfriend. I had knew his face so well. His beautiful blue eyes, I swear looked like an ocean. Sometimes I swore you could get lost in his eyes. Everytime I saw Gavin, I couldn't help but look into his eyes. It was almost like I could forget everything by just looking at his eyes.  
  
"Hi Gavin, what's up?" He gave me that smile that always brought a smile to my face. "Nothing much, I think we should talk though". When he said that all these fears started running though my mind. What did he want to talk about? Did he want to break up with me? No he wouldn't, would he? I knew in the last two weeks I wasn't the happiest but... "Why don't we talk over here". I gave a quick wave to my friends and followed him. He led me to a chair and we both sat down. I looked him in the eyes again and slowly, I could feel myself getting lost again. Suddenly I heard him speak again. "Zoe, I have seen a sudden change in you over the last two weeks". Is something wrong? I froze, I couldn't bare telling another person.  
  
It seemed the more I said it the more it became a reality that my parents would no longer be together. "Zoe, you know ,you can tell me anything, right?" He placed a gentle hand on my hand and I smiled. "Yes, I know but I don't really want to talk about it". "Is it that bad?" "No, it's just...". "Okay, well my parents are going to get a divorce". "Divorce?!". Oh I'm so sorry, Zoe. Gavin got up off his chair and gave me a hug. I felt so much better that I had told him and my friends. "You know if you ever want to talk I'm here, right?" I nodded and he smiled. "You know you really are great, you have been a great boyfriend". Ring. He smiled and kissed me. There goes the bell as I smiled. "What class do you have next, ?" "Um.. Gym". "Oh okay I have history, which is right near your gym class". "Okay, well lets walk together than". I smiled and we both headed to the gym. "I will see ya later, Zoe". "Okay". He placed a gently kiss on my lips and I heard another bell Ring. "See ya later Gavin" . I entered my history class and saw my two friends Grace and Taylor I guess I must have been blushing or something because they came out to me laughing. "Did Gavin kiss you?" "OHHH kissy kissy". "Shut up Taylor". I lightly tapped her arm and told her to be quiet again as she continued to make kissing noises. "Stop already, yes I did kiss him, okay".  
  
"Come on you want to start a fight". "No". "She is just kidding right, Taylor". "Yes, Grace". "Well Zoe, we are going to the mall tonight you want to come?" "You know I was thinking of going, sure". "You are finally going out again". "God I wasn't that bad, was I?" They both nodded. Well I think History has started. They all looked at the teacher who seemed to have an angry expression on his face. "Sorry". "Should we start History class now, only if you are all ready". "We are ready". I can honestly say today was probably the longest day in my life. I couldn't' wait to go home and go to the mall. I couldn't wait to hear that finally Ring. It was so famous to me that annoying ring. I left my finally class and right away, I put my headphones on. This time though I wasn't really in the mood for Staind. So I went in my backpack and grabbed my Evanescence CD. Number one came on all I could here is "Now I will tell you what I've done for you". "50,000 tears I've cried". I continued down the hallway and was happy to see Gavin. I took my headphones off and went to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Gavin, how was your long day at this stupid school?" "Hey Zoe, Okay I guess, how have you been feeling, better?" "Yes, actually, I am after talking about it to people, I felt a lot better". "Well, that's great I'm so glad you feel better". "Hey Gavin, you going to the mall?" He had a sorta frown on his face. "No, sorry babe I have to go up to my Aunt's house for a party tonight". "Oh, that's too bad I'm going to miss you at the mall". "I will miss you too Zoe". "I should probably get going I don't want to miss the bus". "Okay bye Gavin". We both met in a kiss again. "See ya later". "Okay bye Gavin". "Bye Zoe". I had a smile on my face, I knew that for a fact. I put my headphones back on and again Evanescence was on. "Going under, don't want you hand this time I'll save myself". I walked on the bus and gave a quick hi to the bus driver and took a seat. It was the usually ride home always a wonderful ride. Again I looked out the window like I had in the morning. I was still upset about my parents but I felt a little better. Gavin and my friends really helped me and I was really thankful for them. The bus stopped and I was glad to see I was finally home. The end of a very long day, thank God. I got off the bus and headed to my house. I walked up to the house and I felt as though it was Tuesday two weeks ago.  
  
Though there was no cars there though, I still felt like I did that day. As I walked up the stairs in the house everything looked the same. Nothing has changed except for the people who would be living in the house. The house seemed so different with my dad gone. It was so quiet and not quite home without him. I just shook my head and knew no matter what nothing would change. Everything has been so stressful lately especially today. I don't remember a worse day than today. Me and Vince had a fight, ratings are down. I just can't take the stress sometimes. Sometimes I feel like getting up from my desk and just walking away. So many people would love to be the CEO but sometimes I don't even want to be the CEO. You see people don't see how tough it is to run this company. So many people would love to be marry to Vince. But let me tell you it's no piece of cake. Vince is so damn stubborn sometimes, it annoys be so much. He never wants to listen to reason and it just ticks me off to no end. That's probably why I am driving my car right now. I had to get away from there, I couldn't stand to be there anymore. I couldn't stand to listen to Vince's nonsense anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love him very much but there are times I just want to strangling him. It doesn't help either that ratings are down and the company isn't doing as well as it once did. Sometimes I just want to tell him to calm down that things will get better. But I know Vince he is like a maniac, he will work until ratings are great again. I swear the man is going to have a heart attack.  
  
Well I might as well go to the mall and spend some money. Why not, right? I saw the sign I had seen every other time I had came here. This was actually one of my favorite places to shop. I parked the car grabbed my purse and headed into the mall. There were not many people there since it was still early. There were the usually kids though that hung around the mall on Friday's. I smiled at them, I remembered being that young. It might have been awhile but I remembered. I walked into the first store and started my shopping. "Come on mom I am going to be late". "Oh honey, it's only 6". "Well, mom I want to get to the mall". "Okay Zoe, lets go". I headed out the door with my mom and we drove off to the mall. The car drive there was so quiet. I mean I didn't really know what to say to my mom. I was still a little angry at her. It was like I almost blamed her for the divorce.  
  
I blamed her for not trying hard enough to make the marriage work. I looked out the window and was thankful to see the infamous mall sign. "Mom you can just drop me off here". "Okay". "Do you need a ride home?" "Yes, come here at about 9:30". "Okay bye". I exited the car and headed into the entrance. I looked around the mall for my friends and after a few minutes of looking I spotted both of them. "Hey Zoe, did you just get here?" "Yeah I did, what's up?" "Nothing much". "We were just headed to the other end of the mall, want to come?" "Oh, I just came for there I don't want to walk back".  
  
"I'm heading to the food court anyways to get a coffee". "Why don't you come to the food court?" "No, I don't feel like it". "Okay well I will see you both later I'm sure I will see a familiar face at the food court". "Okay see ya later". I started to walk to the food court and started thinking again. I thought about the good times I had at this mall. All the laughs and the memories. I almost laughed out loud thinking about them. Did you ever have a time in your life where you wished to be someone else? There were many times I wished it especially lately. There were sometimes I wished to no longer be Zoe. I had a few bags in my hand from shopping and decided to head home. You know I came here today feeling stressed and unhappy. But I actually felt a little better. There had been so many times where I wished to be someone else. Someone with a normal life.  
  
Not someone who had Vince McMahon as a husband. Or to be know as Vince's wife. Not that it was a bad thing but sometimes I feel like I'm in the spotlight. And I hate it, I don't like being in the spotlight. That's why the fans rarely see me. I feel like I'm not myself when I am infront of the cameras. Vince acts so different too because he plays that evil Mr. McMahon character. I of course no none of it is real but still. Both Linda and Zoe were so much in thought that they didn't see each other. Crash. They both fell to the floor and some of the contents in Linda's shopping bag came out. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Linda looked up and smiled, "I'm okay, how about yourself?" "I'm okay, thanks". "Here let me help you pick-up some of that stuff up". Linda smiled and started to pick up the stuff with Zoe  
  
Thanks, I didn't even see you" . "Yeah I know". "You having a bad day too". "Yeah it's one of those days where you wish you were someone else". "You have those days too". Linda laughed, "yes". Well thanks for helping me pick this stuff up. "Oh, no problem". They both started to leave and left something weird happen.


End file.
